


So, who's first?

by Booberrystuffwastaken6642368



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368
Summary: It's time for the Glacier Spirits Festival and the Gaang join their family in the South for the celebration. After some good news from Bato and Hakoda they all get talking about each of their cultures marriage ceremonies. In which Sokka learns of the long forgotten proposal traditional of the fire nation. Some how he hopes to change that.What he dosent realize is Zuko's finally figured out the meaning behind betrothal necklaces, and is coming up with some plans of his own.Or: Sokka and Zuko both decide to propose to eachother and if things work out, they might just accidentally do it at the same time.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so just a heads up, I literally have never written anything before, you know outside of school projects and stuff. Ive had this idea stewing in my head for a while now and I finally decided to bite the bullet and just go for it. So please if you have any questions or comments please feel free to share them with me. Any criticism is good criticism especially since I have no clue what im doing and I would love the feedback. Thank you so much for reading (if I can figure out how they work) this story will have 4 chapters that I will constantly be working on and upload as soon as they are done. Thank you so much in advance.

"Oh come on babe, you should be used to it by now." Sokka said with a laugh as his shaking, disgruntled boyfriend walks into the igloo.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didnt grown up in the icy tundra." Zuko answers with mock annoyance as he takes off his gloves and starts heavily breathing into his shaking hands. 

"You know with how often we visit I'm starting to think you're just putting on a show so you have an excuse to hold my hands." Sokka said has he cupped Zuko's hands in his and brought them to his face. He began mimicking Zuko's attempts to warm them. He couldn't help the grin that split across his face as he saw redness creeping out from Zuko's cheeks. 

"Hey if you two are done being oogies you can help the rest of us unload. Some of us are struggling enough as it is." They heard an angry yell from just outside the igloo. Coming to the South ment Toph would have to wear actual shoes for once, that or risk a toe to frost bite. They had all arrived on Appa just as the sun was setting. Sokka hoped the last of it's rays would be enough to keep them lit as they unpacked. 

Katara, pushing the door the rest of the way open with her hip, dropped the weeks worth of bed rolls and other sleeping supplies into Sokks arms. "Yeah, and you can start by getting rooms set up." Sokka began walking away with a "yesssss mommmmm" ignoring the glare that comment earned and disappeared into one of then many extra rooms.

"Zuko if you're cold Gran Gran said to go ahead and light a fire." Katara said sincerely turning her attention onto the shivering fire bender.

"Already on it." Aang answerd as he wized by, blowing more cold air into the room and doing nothing for Zuko's shivering. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kanna gave him a warm smile as she passed him to make sure Aang lit the wood on fire and not the igloo. Gran Gran had met them outside explaning Hakoda and Bato had gone to a meeting and she was getting ready to find them and drag them home before they missed their arrival.

"Aang and I are going with Gran Gran to find dad and Bato, I wanna hop over to the fair grounds and check how things are going there too." Katara said as she came back in with Toph clinging to her arm. Zuko gave them a nod as he stooped over the growing fire, making sure it stayed lit. 

Sokka gave them a wave as he ducked his head out of one of the rooms on their way out. After the war his dad had decided to go full, "I just adopted four more kids" mode and went a a little crazy with add ons to the igloo. With more water bender living in the south, renivations were much easier so thankfully it didnt take that long. Though now, some of the rooms went empty. In the four years they had been together Katara and Aang no longer slep separately (oogies) and nither did Sokka and Zuko (not oogies). Over time these unused rooms became the designated storage areas. 

Even though they lived all over the world now, they all still made time to come and visit. If not just for the familial company then for Kanna's amazing cooking. Or for their favorite event of the year, the Glacier Spirits Festival. A full week of enthralling rides, deep fried goodness, and definitely rigged carnival games. It was one of the few times, outside of pure coincidence, that the Gaang all met up together. Thay had all arrived a few days early, as per Hakoda's request.

"I have some big things planned and I need you all here early for them." Sokka had used this request from his father to convince all of the noblemen inside of Zuko's court. It took alot of convincing for them to allow the Fire Lord and Southern Ambassador to leave on their vacation a few days early. It was to show the tribe the fire nation's full support and intrest in the spiritual preservation of the world. Not at all because Sokka could tell Zuko was burnt out and needed a few more days rest.

Ever since Sokka became the ambassador he felt like he was taking care of his boyfriend, even before they got together. When Sokka had first moved there nearly 5 years before he was suprised that Zuko was still functional. Barely eating or drinking, working at all hours of the day and night, getting little to no sleep, and having to deal with stuffy, bigoted nobles who only wanted to fight over the issues of the fire nation insted of actually fixing them. It left him withered and distressed, and in all honesty it was the entire reason Sokka took the title of Ambassador of The Southern Water Tribe to begin with. He could tell how much his friend was struggling and was willing to do everything he could to help.

Zuko had only been in power a little over two years at that point but he had managed to fix so many of his predecessor mistakes. But to Zuko none of it had been enough. The amount of times Sokka would wake up to screaming in the middle of the night and rush to Zuko's room at the end of the hall, only for the guards to tell him that Zuko was just having another nightmare, was much too high for Sokka to be ok with. It took alot of convincing from the guards but eventually they let him into Zuko's room to help wake him up and clam down. He would personally bring Zuko his meals and would refuse to leave untill both of their plates were clean. He helped him realize it was ok to kick out the bigoted jerks in his council for holding positions of power they didn't even deserve, and that it did not make him like his father to pick and choose who fit best. He helped him plan the new curriculum for the schools, doing away with the propaganda and instead setting up the steping stones for the fire nation's future to descover the true beauty of the world away from home. Sokka had spent months taking the broken peices of his friend and building him back up to the proud Fire Lord he sees today. 

Not that Sokka wasn't the only one who received a healthy dose of "friendship bombardment." Ok so maybe Sokka wasn't exactly qualified to be the Ambassador, he just knew his friend needed help and it was the only way he could actually move there without seeming suspicious. After all he was the son of the Southern Water Tribe's cheif as well as the Fire Lords best friend, who else would want to move there. But being put into such a high position with little to no training left him pretty high amd dry. Not to mention his fear of public speaking and his inability to keep his foor out of his mouth. He had struggled with all the fancy smancie schmoozing that comes with the balls and dances that were really just poorly disguised meeting for stuffy burocrats to discuss trade agrements and other position of power. Not that he wasn't a top notch schmoozer, how many sticky situations was he able to get him and his friends out of with just his charm and charisma alone. But when it came to decisions that could positively or negatively affect his tribe, he definitely had a little more trouble. 

Luckly for him Mr. Princie had all the information he needed. Growing up as a fire nation noble will teach you a thing or two when it comes to acting like a proper aristocrat. Zuko had spent hours with Sokka, giving him all the little tips and tricks he needed to keep up with the jargon of noble life. He had even taugh him a few ball room dances, purely for practical purposes of course. Helping him settle into his role as Ambassador wasn't the only thing Zuko had helped him with. After realizing Sokka was kinda here to stay Zuko began showing him everything he could to help Sokka get adjusted to his new home.

On clear nights they would sneak out of the palace using one of the many secret doors and explore Caldera City. Everytime they had a chance Zuko would take him somewhere new, whether it be his favorite resturant, a new play he had been happy talking about for weeks, (Sokka was suprised to say the least to find out Zuko was a theater nerd) or through the alleys and strips to peruse the citys finest goods. On rare nights the would borrow an ostrich horse and ride away form the bright lights of the city to the calm, relaxing coast of the island to gaze at the sparkling gems surrounded by the never ending inky black sky. There they spent hours telling stories of their respective culturse as well as tales of their youth and before they met. They even had to sneak back into the palace one early morning after accidentally falling asleep in the sand. They told themselves that these were in no way dates, they couldn't be, they were just good friends having fun. 

Who where they kidding? Through all their time together some.... suprising, and frankly repressed feelings began coming foward. Friends can gaze into each other's eyes for hours as they spill their guts on all their deepest darkest secrets they would tell nobody else, right? In all honestly thing between them had alway felt.... more then friendly ever since Zuko first joined the Gaang a little over seven years before, especially after their little adventure to boiling rock. They had never wanted to admit it since there had always been something to keep these feeling at bay. "Of course I love Mai, and you know, girls in general, I'm totally not gay." Or, "Ok so maybe I'm Bi, but so is Suki and we both still love each other." Were constant sayings they tried to convince themselves of.

Looking at Zuko now, huddled over the growing flame, Sokka wishes he had come clean with himself sooner. If not to get to where they are today quicker. It had taken Suki realizing she was almost as gay as Zuko for him to take a step back and reevaluate himself. If he were to go back seven years and tell his fifteen year old self, "Hey you know that fire bender that just threatened to burn down your entire village and then stole your future brother-in-law? Well in like 3 years you're gonna fall head over spirits damned heels in love with him, and he's going to become your whole world." He would probably get a club to the back of the head. Sokka can't help but chuckle to himself as he thinks about this. Zuko looks up from the fire to see Sokka leaning aginst the door. Sokka can feel the heat of the fire begin to spred across the igloo, or maybe that was just Zuko when he realized Sokka had been staring at him, he didnt care. Zuko shot him a sappy smile as Sokka walked over to him, before wrapping his arms around his waste and pulling him in for a kiss. He had to supress smiling into it as he hear his boyfriend make a sound of contentment.

"What was that for?" Zuko asked draping his arms over Sokka's shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about all the reasons I love you." Sokka had answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Zuko's ear, Zuko rolled his eyes as he tried, not very successfully, to hide his smile as he buried his face in the crook of Sokka's neck

"I love you too." He murmered aginst Sokka's skin. He couldn't help how his heart swelled, it amazed him that nearly four years later the words still had the same effect on him. 

"Ahem." He heard a disgruntled Toph call out, she had been happy to remove her shoes and make her way to her room to get settled after the rest of the gaang left. While it was warm enough inside she didnt need shoes, the thick carpets and furs keep her from seeing all that well. "I don't need to have perfect sight to know you two are being oogies so you better knock it off before I come in there." Toph called as she walked into the main part of the igloo, covering her eyes purely for the affect of it. Sokka snickered as he let go of Zuko almost immediately missing his warmth. 

"Gran Gran said something about you getting the last of dinner finished for her while she went to get Pops and String Bean." Toph said nonchalantly as she plopped down on the circle of crouches infront of the fire. Sokka could smell the food as he walked in and went to the kitchen to find the tables lined with food and the wood fire stove covered with even more dishes waiting to be served. A large pot sat at the edge and Sokka guessed that was what Toph had been talking about. He moved it to the center burner, the largets one but also the only one that wasnt lit.

"Hey babe, can you come light this burner, I can't find the spark rocks. You know how upset Gran Gran will be if we mess up dinner." Sokka called out to Zuko.

"We?" He asked with a chuckle as he lit the stove with ease. He took a moment to lift the lid as excitment spred across his face. The first time he had been invited to dinner Aang had warned Zuko of the infamous sea prunes. Sokka understood they were an acquired taste but he really felt like his friends were blowing their grossness out of proportion. Not wanting to insult Kanna's cooking Zuko had taken a bite, and immediately began tearing up. Everyone began laughing at his reaction untill they realized it wasnt from disgust. Zuko had explained to them that his mother had been and excellent cook and loved to use the limited ingredients she had available to her to make dishes from all around the world. Zuko's favorite being ocean kumquats, his mother had always told him how similar they were to sea prunes but he hadn't realized till he tryed sea prunes for the first time. It was the first time in a long while that he ate something that reminded him of his mother's cooking. From then on Kanna had alway made sure to make extra just for him whenever he was visiting.

Sokka smiled at Zuko's excitement as he began setting up the other dishes. By the time everything was set up and plates were ready to be filled the rest of their family had returned home. Sokka couldn't help the excitment in his step as he bound over to great his father and his partner. Zuko followed close behind with hugs of his own.

"Sorry Suki and Ty Lee couldn't come with us." Zuko said as he let go of Bato. "We just got a bunch of new recruits and they weren't able to get off a few days early.

"But they sent their love and their promises to see you both in a few days." Sokka pipped up as he began helping his grandmother out of her coat. They all made their way to the kitchen lulled by the sent of food, they fell into their easy tradition of talk, eat, talk and began sharing all the latest news and updates. It wasn't untill after they were full and the conversation began picking back up again that Sokka noticed something odd.

"How come you're still wearing your scarf Bato?" Sokka had asked. He'd noticed through the meal but thought he either forgot to take it off or had a reason to keep it on. He caught the nervous glance his dad sent Bato's way. Either he hadn't noticed or didnt react because he merely chuckled.

"Ah, I've recently begun coming down with something, that's all." He answered nonchalantly waving his hand.

"That's a lie." Toph answered with a snort. "Wassa matter String Bean, you cold." She joked as she playfully shoved his arm.

"Wow Bato, Mr. Swims in -40 weather for fun starting to lose his touch? "Aang asked lightheartedly. They all chuckled in response. Again Sokka noticed the two share a glance. Bato almost looked like he was waiting for some kind of answer. 

"It's alright." His dad eventually began. "We were gonna wait till everyone was here but... well I mean why wait." He said looking around at his family before landing on Bato as he slipped his hand into his own.

"Is everything ok?" Katara had asked, concerned. Bato smiled at her as he began unwrapping his scarf. A blue pendant sat glimmering in the candle lights aginst his neck. He shot Hakoda one more sappy smile before both water tribe siblings shot up from their chairs and rushed to hug Bato and their father. Sokka couldn't help the excited laugh that escaped his throat as he ignored the pricking behind his eyes. 

"Oh spirits, I had a feeling when we got your letter but I didnt want to get my hopes up." Katara said as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Im so happy for you guys. When did this happen." Sokka asked pulling away to see that the rest of the gaang had appeared becides him to offer their congratulations. Toph and Zuko looked confused but happy.

"Im sorry but what's going on?" Toph asked. Aang chuckled.

"Oh right sorry Toph, Hakoda and Bato are engaged." Being up closer Zuko can now see the intricate details of the pendant. It shows a carving of a lone wolf looking foward. It must have something to do with the engagement, he thought to himself.

"Oooohhhh." Toph answered clapping Hakoda on that back. "Well congrats, when's the wedding?" 

"Two days." Hakoda answered 

"WHAT" both siblings yelled out at the same time causing Bato to laugh. 

"We talked it over and realized we dont want some big over the top wedding, we just want a nice quiet ceremony. A celebration between us and our childern." Hakoda answered sitting back down.

"That's why you asked us to come early." Zuko said, the pieces fitting together. The group began discussing the plans for the upcomming ceremony as they finised the last of their food. They would wake up early on the first day of the festival, exchange vowes, and meet back home for a celebratory breakfast before heading out to the festival. It gave Suki and Ty Lee plenty of time to arrive as well as get any last minuet plans set up.

"So who's going to be holding the ceremony?" Aang asked as Hakoda finished going over everything.

"That would be me." Kanna answered standing up and gathering plates, the rest of the gaang decided that was their queue to do the same. "I married my son off once, and I'll happily do it again." Hakoda smiled as he took the plates from his mother and brought them to the sink. She gave his hand a soft pat before meeting his gaze with a warm smile.

After helping wash and dry any remaining dishes they all filed into the living room to continue their happy chatter and excitement for the couple. As the night went on soon they began to tire, the adults chooseing to take their leave till it was just the gaang left laying together on the couch. Sokka watched as Aang and Katara shared loving glances eachother's way as Katara lay in his lap as Aang runs his fingers through her hair. He would call them out for being oogies if Zuko wasn't literally sitting infront of him as Sokka braided his hair. As he finished and told Zuko to turn around so he could properly admire his handiwork, Zuko sighed.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Zuko asked looking between the two siblings. Sokka straighten up in his seat as Zuko pushed himself up to sit next to Sokka.

"Uh... yeah what's up?" Katara asked as she left Aangs lap, Sokka tryed not to snicker at the little frown that spred across his face.

"I don't mean to come off as uneducated or anything, but how did you guys know you dad asked Bato to marry him before you told Toph and I?" Zuko looked between them all, the question had been stirring in the back of his mind, he figured it had something to do with the necklace but he wasn't sure.

"Well because of his betrothal necklace." Sokka answered before Katara continued.

"Sokka have you not told him about them yet?" Katara asked a little disgruntled.

"Uh..."

"Yeah I'll take that as a no." She continued as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, you see Zuko in our culture it's very common to make a betrothal necklace for the person you want to marry. There are certain steps that go into it but for the most part if you see someone walking around with one, they are either married or engaged."

"But what about you? You've been wearing a similar necklace since we first met, and last I checked you weren't engaged to Aang yet?" Zuko asked confused.

"Oh well that's cause it's my mother's necklace that was given to me. You know that Zuko." Katara said matter-of-factly

"Yeah especially since you can't go five minuets without bringing it up." Toph answered with a snort. She probably didnt need sight to feel the glare that comment earned.

"So that's the first necklace your dad made for your mother?" Zuko asked thinking he understood.

"No actually." Ok so maybe he didn't understand. "This was the necklace that Paku made for Gran Gran, she just passed it down to our dad when he wanted to marry our mom, since he couldn't make one himself. Which is why it doesn't have our Family Crest like Bato's does."

"Wh...ok so, why... uh... so your dad didn't make it.... then why.... Family Crest?" Sokka snorted at Zuko's confusion.

"Sokka have you just not told him anything? You know as the "love of your life" I feel like this is a discussion you should have been having sooner." Katara says in an over exasperated tone. Granted him and Sokka had never personally talked about marriage. But that doesn't mean he hasn't spent the last almost year looking for the best way to do so. He even had done everything in his power to ask each and every important person to Sokka for their permission to marry him. It was one of the few surviving traditions from his culture's marriage ceremonies. But what that really ment was his closest friends and family constantly gripping him on if he'd proposed or not. Always making sure Sokka was well away from ear shot. Now though Zuko felt like maybe some of the missing peices he needed had begun to fall into place.

"It has never really come up?" Sokka answered honestly with a shrugh, this Zuko can agree on. Katara sighed as she continued.

"You see these betrothal necklaces are very important to our culture, so don't go spreading this too much." Katara warned with a pointed finger. Zuko nodded his head to let her continue. "When someone from either of the tribes decide to get married they will take a journey about a half mile out into the open ocean to a designated spot. The only way to get to these areas is with the assistance of a water bender since the stones are only found at the bottem of the oceans. The areas theses stones are found are considered some of the most spiritual places on the planet, becides the spirit springs in the north. Legands say that each of these portals are where the very first spirits took their first steps into our world, back even before the time of the Avatar. And each stone is one of the many foot prints left behind by these great spirits. By taking one of these stones and carving it with your own Family Crest, it's like asking the spirits to alway and forever follow their footsteps and provide the couple with the love needed to withstand the tests of time." Katara finised, before she could keep going Zuko cut he off with a question.

"Those, those too, the Family Crests. I've hear you mention them but what are they." Zuko asked resting his head on his chin in deep concentration.

"Ok I'm pretty sure I told you about those atleast." Sokka said as Zuko looked up at him shook his head. "Wait really well, it's pretty common in the tribes for certain families to got by a symble that, kinda defines what their family is. Like with us our Family Clan is the Clan of the Wolf Spirit. A brave fearless warrior yet at the same time a strong compassionate leader, willing to do what ever it takes to protect those who they care for. As the Family of the Wolf we are more likely to be the ones taking care of others. Makes since since you all know us." Sokka answered with a chuckle. "The war paint I wear during special events or before battle is ment to represent the Wolf Spirit aswell, a way to channel their energy and give us extra strength."

"That's why you guys wore wolf head dresses at Day of Black Sun right?" Aang asked, eyes wide with wonder like he was still a twelve year old excited boy and not a nearly nineteen year old man.

"Yeah actually, since it was me and dad leading the battle we wore the headdresses of our Crest. Kind of a way to show the enemy exactly who they pissed off." Zuko nodded as he glanced back at Katara's necklace.

"Then why doesn't Katara's pendants show a wolf like Bato's did?" Zuko asked turning his attention back to Katara.

"Well since Paku made this necklace his family has a different Crest. Paku came form a long line of water bending masters and since he was next in line, his Crest was of the Water Symbol itself."

"Well why did your dad use that one if it wasn't even his Family Crest?" Katara look at him puzzled, like he should know something he didn't.

"Well, like I said you can only get the stones if you have help from a water bender, and since before I came along..."

"Nobody could get the sones to make the necklaces." Zuko had finised as realization dawned on him. After he had found out what his people had done to the benders of the south he was discusted and horrified. It had been one of the first thing he had apologized for after he brought the few remaining benders to live the last of their days back home in peace.

"Uh-huh, so because of that it became tradition for families to pass down their betrothal necklaces to their children once they wished to marry. Beacuse they didn't have any others in the family, dad used Paku's to propose to mom. Now though, because there are more water benders in the south once again we can not only make the necklaces but visit a sight if great history and importance our people thought lost. After almost eighty years of our lost traditions we finally have them back." Katara finised with a sigh before lightly toutching the necklace around her neck.

"Dad is actually one of the first ones to make a new betrothal necklace, most of the tribe is already married or too young to do so." Sokka finished as he looked over, expecting to catch his boyfriend's eyes but insted found him gazing at the floor, a melancholy light lit behind his eyes. 

"You good Sparkie? Just felt your heart rate go down like your sad." Toph asked, genuinely for once.

"No no, it's just, I'm happy to hear you all and your culture were able to get back this lost peice of your history. It just reminded me of the fire nations old way of proposal, that's all." Zuko anzwered as he sat back with a wave of his hand.

"What do you guys have a lost form of proposal as well?" Katara asked, seeming genuinely intrested.

"Yeah but... it's kinda dumb. And unlike you guys, there is absolutely no way it's gonna make a come back."

"Oh ppsshhh." Sokka said giving his boyfriend a playful shove. "We though the same about ours and we got it back." He chuckled light heartedly to himself as he saw Zuko look at him and give him alittle smile.

"Well, back before the comet's first pass, many fire nation nobles and high ranking officials owned dragons, they were your closest companions and were only loyal to one person their whole lives." Zuko began, Sokka couldn't help but smile at the light that lit behind his eyes as he kept talking. "Most commonly the royal family owned the strongest and most reliable of the group. And when a nobel wanted to marry their love, they would come to their dragon before anyone else and ask them for one of their scales. It was seen as a mark of great trust, for your dragon would then read your soul to see if you and your partner were truly compatible and happy. It was the greatest test of trust and once they allowed you to have a scale you would then carve it with intranet designs and seal it in a peice of jewelry. You would then present this jewelry to them were they could accept of declined your offer." Zuko finised as he looked around the room, noting for the first time everyone staring at him.

"Of course that all changed after Sozin." Zuko continued, spitting out his grandfather's name with disgust. "After his dragon saw how he betrayed Roku and his dragon Fang, his own dragon turned on him, no longer allowing him to be his master. Sozin had killed the creature for this and began spreading to word to kill the dragons to gain their power and earn the title of dragon for yourself." Zuko finished, he had not noticed he was close to tears till he felt Sokka rubbing small circles aginst his back. He swallowed thickly aginst the lump in his throat. "And bacause of this, the traditional proposal ceremony went extinct along with the last of the dragons.

"Zuko im so sorry." Katara began. "What happened was terrible, im sorry your people had to lose something like that." Katara said placeing a hand on his knee.

"You know, I know it's stupid but..." Zuko turned away from his friends to look longingly out the darkened window. "But I always kinda hoped I'd be able to get a dragon scale from my love while I was still around. I dont think it's ever going to happen though." He finished as he tuned his full attention back to Sokka.

Sokka who for the last year had been secretly planning to propose to Zuko. He had been able to keep his mouth shut for the most part. The only one who knew his intentions were Suki, purely because she had been helping him brain store ideas if they didnt just go with a betrothal necklace. He had planned to sneak away with Katara at some point to get a stone to make a necklace. Now though Sokka beging to wonder, Zuko had said it was impossible but seeing the way he had lit up talking to his friends about his secret dreams for such an engagement, Sokka was willing to do anything, and he ment anyting, to somehow find his boyfriend a dragon scale.

The night didn't last much longer as the gaang all decide it was best to start heading to bed. Together they all headed to their respected room, got ready for bed, and began looking foward to the next few days and upcomming wedding. But as Sokka layed in bed with Zuko breathing peacefully on his chest he couldn't help but think of one thing. What he didn't realize was Zuko had been serenely thinking the same things as he layed, content on his boyfriend chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and im going to do what ever it takes to make you happy.


	2. Zuko Talks to an Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko turns to Katara and Hakoda for help with his big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if anybody is joining after reading the first chapter, you might want to go back and check it again. I was dumb and accidentally uploaded it before I finished so it just stopped randomly. Now thankfully I have a bit more understanding of what im doing so I should be good. If you havent caught up on the chapter I would *highly* recommend doing that since there are alot of things (mostly headcannons) in this chapter that will not make since if you haven't read the story in it's entirety. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for bearing with me and my inability to understand how to internet. I have some good things planed for this fic, I honestly dont know if the next chapters will be quite as long as the first since I had alot of things to go over, but they wont be short either. 
> 
> Like I said at the end of the first chapter I'm going to be doing a flashback scean at the beginning of each chapter from now on. First one being Zuko's. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter since the events of it are kinda what made me want to start writing this fic to begin with.

Pain. That's the only thing Zuko felt as he looked up at his father clutching his eye. Physical pain yes but also emotional. His father had just burned him, he couldn't tell how bad the damage was, he couldn't see out of his eye and his throat hurt from screaming, as the warm tears running down the chared skin sent shock waves of pain through him. But his father had done that to him. His father, the man who was supposed to help him, the man who was to keep him from all harm. And yet Zuko fucked up enough to make his own father do this to him. This was his fault, for if his father loved him he wouldn't have done this, not without good reason. 

"You shall learn respect, and suffering shall be your teacher."

"Your fault"

He closed his eyes and turned away from them as he continued to hear screaming. But now it wasn't his own, he looked back up to see Azula chained to the grate in the palace courtyard. His little sister, the one who he cared for, loved, and protected was left a broken mess crying out in pure agony. 

"Lala it's ok, everything will be ok." He remember rubbing circles aginst his sisters back as the six year old cried in his lap.

"Zuzu I'm scared, I dont want to be here anymore." She said as she look at him with red eyes swollen from crying. Eight year old Zuko looked down at her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Dont worry Lala, went I'm big, I'll take you away from here. We can live on Ember Island, no more yelling or hitting, just you and me." He burried his face in his sister's hair as he held her to his chest. She stopped crying and began sniffling.

"You... you promise?" She chocked out. 

"I promise. I'll never leave you Lala, I'll always be righ here."

Zuko is snapped back to the image of Azula crying and spitting fire. He knows how this happens, he's seen it more then enough times. At least he thinks he has till Azula begins screaming at him.

"You're a lier! I hate you and you're a lier!" She screamed as she thrashed around. "You told me you would never leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me alone." Zuko felt tears fall as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned thinking he would find Katara but insted his eight year old self looked up at him before wispering in his voice.

"Lier"

Zuko was a lier, after everything he told his sister, even if they grew apart as they grew older, he still promised to never leaves her. But he was forced to, for three long years he left her alone with their father. No Uncle, no mother, and no him. For three long years Azula was shaped and formed into the blood thirsty monster she was today. And it was all entirely his fault.

"Lier"

"Your fault"

"Lier" 

"Your fault" 

The voices keep growing louder and louder as he slammed his hands to his ears to try and drown them out. No matter how hard he tried they wouldn't defen, almost like they were comming from inside his own mind. The world began spinning between different clips of his life as he fell to his knees. He began screaming and begging for it to stop, he knew, he knew this already, so please just stop. 

"Zuko!" A kind voice broke through his thoughts, for a moment the world stopped spinning.

"Zuko it's me." The voice called out again. Sokka, he realized. Suddenly the clips from his childhood, snuffed out like a flame, and was left with clips of something different. A boy dodging back and forth parrying his dou blades with his own sword, a smile on his lips that was sharp and playful. A laugh calming and carefree that made happiness bubble deep within Zuko's chest. A pair of deep blue eyes, starting at him with such kindness and admiration it made Zuko's breath hitch. He hears Sokka? Why did he hear Sokka?

"Zuko wake up your having a nighmare." Zuko's eyes shot open as he gasped and sat bolt upright, tears still steaming down his face. He looked around the room, the moon beams being it's only source of light. As he looked over to the figure kneeling at the edge of his bed, he took in the way the light danced of his skin, highlighting the growing concern on the other boys face. He noticed his hair as it began to just barely cover his eyes, the same kind blue eyes that stared back at him with understanding and sadness.

"S-Sokka?" Zuko asked confused. He must have been screaming in his sleep again because he can feel the raw pain that gripped his throat. He remembered Sokka mentioning something about the gards giving him the go ahead to wake him up if Sokka knew he was having a nightmare. He must have woke him up again, but he hadn't expected Sokka to follow through on his promise.

"Hey buddy you back with us?" Sokka asked with a slight chuckle. "You had me worried there."

"I'm... I'm so sorry" 

"For what?" Sokka asked as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He found the contact grounding. He hadn't realized just how strung out he still was from the nightmare, it usually took him a while to come down from one. 

"I... it's... I didn't mean to wake you." Was the only thing he was able to get out as he felt the tears he was trying very hard to fight off threaten to come back. 

"Zuko you don't have to be sorry." Sokka told him with complete sincerity. He pushed himself up from the floor as he sat next to him on the bed, his hand comming to rest once again on Zuko's shoulder. "You know I dont mind. I would rather you wake me up then keep suffering with whatever you were dreaming about."

"But it's stupid and childish, I shouldn't be as effected by these things as I am. I need to be better, I need to grow up." Zuko wasn't exactly sure why he was having this conversation with Sokka in the middle of the night but he couldn't stop the flow of words that tumbled out of his mouth. He felt a hand on his.

"Zuko." Sokka began forcing as much sincerity and compassion into his voice as he could muster. "It's ok to have nightmares like this. With the amount of shit you've been through I'm honestly suprised it's not effecting you more. Although I really get the feeling that it is and you're just not letting me see it." Sokka said as Zuko looked away, he was right., he was much more effected by his past then he usually let on. But his friend didn't need to see that, they knew the stories so what was the point of constantly bringing it up by letting it affect him, when he could just ignore it till it fizzled out and went away.

"Zuko please look at me." Suprised by this request Zuko met Sokka's eyes as he continued. "I know how it is to feel like you have to bottle everything up in order to protect the people you care about. But Zuko, I care about you, and I know how much you're struggling so please let me help you. You dont have to talk about anything if you don't want to but..." Sokka removed his hand from his shoulder and took both of Zuko's. "You're my best friend Zuko, I promise I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here, just know that if you..." But Sokka was cut off. Zuko couldn't help it as he threw himself at Sokka and hugged him as he cryed into his shoulder. The promise he made to him echoing his own broken promises that were still fresh in his mind. 

This was the first time in a long while he felt like he had someone with him who he could truly share everything to without retaliation and mockery. As Sokka help him together while he cried, Zuko began to wonder what he did to deserve someone like Sokka to be his friend, to be in his life, to fall in love with. 

Wait fall in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Zuko awoke with the sun. This was usually the time that he would have to pry himself away from Sokka and leave to do whatever Fire Lord duties he had for the day. He sighed as he realized he wouldn't have to worry about anything like that for the whole week. 

Sokka was still sleeping soundly next to him, Zuko smiled as he pulled himself closer. He placed a line of kisses running from his coller bone to his ear. Sokka gave a contented grone as he rolled over, and Zuko saw nothing but the endless blue of his eyes that he began drowning in.

"Morning." He said serenely as he placed his hand on Zuko's cheek.

"Morning." He answered back with a chuckle. Sokka pulled himself foward as he placed a kiss on his lips. Zuko siged as he pulled him into a hug. 

"I'd say that's a pretty good wake up call." Sokka said pulling away.

"Definitely better then the ones were used to." Zuko agreed with a smile. Sokka sat up as he put his hand on his chest.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you have 6 meetings, 3 official greetings, and a knighting you are already late for. It is recommended that you leave your nice warm bed and your boyfriend's strong arms and immediately throw yourself into your work." Sokka mocked in an over exaggerated tone. Complete with hand gestures and everything. Zuko couldn't help the laughter that tumbled from his mouth. Sokka snickered as he stretched and rolled out of bed, with a yawn Zuko followed behind as they got dressed and ready for the day.

Zuko had to spend the majority of the day away from Sokka unfortunately. He had some Sounthern Ambassador business to attend to so Zuko decided to busy himself by doing a once over with the rides to see if they needed any quick wielding jobs before they went up tomorrow. Toph had volunteered to come with him as his "test dummy." She insisted she use her seismic sences to feel for any kink in the machinery, really though she was just looking for an excuse to ride the rides before anyone else got the chance to. He did have to hand it to her though, she had been able to find a peice that need wielding that he would have missed, so maybe she had been onto something.

They all meet back up at the igloo as the sun began setting. They had received word via messager hawk that Suki and Ty Lee would be arriving sooner then they expected, if the tides stayed in their favor they should by there by late that night. They were lucky they had been stationed at Kiyoshi Island and not the Palace, otherwise they probably would miss the wedding. The gaang all had dinner together and congregated in the living room to wait for their friends. 

Zuko took the time to mull over his plans again for probably the 100th time that day. Everything had to be perfect, he had to find some way to slip away from Sokka and have Katara help him, but every plan he though of left the probability that Sokka would be suspicious and find out anyway. They were just talking about betrothal necklaces last night for Agni's sake. Any suspicion and Zuko feared Sokka would catch on. He decided he'd need some help since he was having trouble figuring something out. But how would he get their attention.

"Zuko, I need a favor while we're waiting for the girls, Katara I might need you too." Hakoda called out to the two of them, breaking Zuko's concentration. He watched as Hakoda began to walk outside with Katara giving him a smirk as she followed. The rest of the gaang were still immersed in conversation so he gave Sokka a quick peck on the cheek as he followed them out.

"Alright son, out with it, what's your plans." Zuko was taken aback by this as he walked out to the dimly lit night to see Katara and Hakoda waiting for him outside.

"I... uh... plans for what?" Zuko asked confused. Hakoda chucked as he leaned up aginst the igloo.

"Katara told me earlier about how intrested you were in betrothal necklaces, and the history behind them, as well as our Family Crest. Since Sokka hasn't mentioned anything about that yet we figured you were scheming something"

"Not to mention the look of concentration you've had plastered to your face since last night." Katara added. "We've known you long enough to know when you're having trouble planning something." Katara finished with a smile. Zuko didn't know what to say, were they mind readers and just had left out that peice of information, most likely Zuko more telling then he realized. 

"Ok yeah you got me." Zuko admitted with a smile. "I've been thinking about it all day, I just need everything to be perfect, you're positive he can't hear us talk about this out here right?" Zuko asked as that possibility dawned on him.

"Course not, becides he too caught up talking with everyone else, but what do you mean, we could just go right now and do it." Katara offered but Zuko shook his head. 

"No there can be absolutely no chance he finds out about this. We were just talking about this stuff not even twenty four hours ago, he's gonna be suspicious if I just leave with Katara for a couple hours and come right back like nothing happened. And he's going to be with me for the entire week at the festival, it's not like I can ditch him with the rest of you guys cause then he's going to be even more suspicious" Zuko had began pacing back and forth as he went on his diatribe. It was so important to him that everything be planned out perfectly. He loved Sokka and he knew this would mean alot to him, he can't let him down. 

"Woah calm down there son." Hakoda answered with a laugh, he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I get your nervous but I really feel like your giving Sokka a bit too much credit in the detective's departmeny." Hakoda told him, trying to keep the mood light, Zuko forgets where his boyfriend gets it from sometimes.

"No dad he might be onto something." Katara answered as she put her hand to her chin in concentration. "There is a chance he's going to be suspicious." Katara though for a moment before she snapped her fingers. 

"I got it! Why dont you just stay her a few more days?" Katara asked

"What would me staying here longer do?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well we cant go out to the stone bed if Sokka is here cause he could catch on, but if he isn't here, and thinks that you need to stay a few more days to set up some more trade deals, you will have plenty of time to go with me to find the perfect stone and have dad teach you to carve it. Win win, you get everything you need and Sokka is none the wiser." Katara said excitement bubbling in her voice.

"That..." Zuko thought about it for a moment, he was sure his nobles could handle themselves for a few more days, and it was the best way to keep Sokka from finding out. "Sound like a perfect idea." Zuko looked between his soon to be in-laws as he felt a smile spread across his face. 

"Ok great now that that's settled, I actually do need your guy's help setting up stuff for the wedding tomorrow. " by the time the three had returned Suki and Ty Lee were waiting for them. They were both ecstatic to hear the news. The buzz of excitement calmed as they realized they would need to head to bed soon to get ready for the ceremony.

The next morning everyone woke up early, Zuko helped to re-shave the many intricate designes in the sides of Sokka's buzzed hair as he braided and beaded his wolftail in the traditional style. They then switched as Zuko began applying Sokka's war paint in the style of the wolf spirit, and Sokka began detailing intricate braids and beads into Zuko's hair. As they finished they walked out to see Aang and Katara were waiting with Bato, who had his hair and paint done up in a much similar fasion to Sokka. All the boys had been dressed up in the traditional robes as Katara walked around giving everyone final toutches in he flowing, yet warm dress and insolated robes. She had done her hair similar to Zuko's, hey their hair was just about the same length now, best way to do it and all. Toph followed behind as she was dressed in her most reagle earth kingdom greens. Suki and Ty Lee were waiting with Hakoda and Kanna outside. 

Sokka walked up to Bato with a beaming smile. He had agreed to be the one to bring Bato down the isal and it was a responsibility Sokka did not take lightly. Bato hugged him and Katara.

"You both have grown up so much." He says, voice wavering. "Im so happy you can be here today." The water tribe members shared an embrace as they all tried their best to keep the tears from falling quite yet. With that they all lined up, Aang and Katara taking the lead, with Toph and Zuko behind, before Sokka and Bato. They walked out as the early morning rays were just beginning to paint the horizon. Around the house, the walk way Zuko and Katara set up the nigh before stood shimmering in all it's glory. Ice flowers and flaming torchs lit up the walk way that lead to Hakoda and Kanna. Zuko could see him bouncing up and down on his heels, the Cheif stood there with a look of pure nerves and anxiety across his face, nearly hiddenby the war paint. But that all melted when he saw Bato round the corner. His concern dissipating to relief and excitement. They all began to take their seats infront of them as Sokka bought Bato to stand next to his fiance. Giving him one more hug Sokka ran to sit next to Zuko and take his hand. Hakoda looked at his partner with such love and admiration, he blinked back tears as Bato breathed out a laugh. Kanna smiled as they faced her

"Dearest friends and family, today we gather here to celebrate the wondrous union between Cheif Hakoda and Sir Bato." The two shared twin smiles as the looked at eachother misty eyed. "Love for these two has been hard. Hard to find for one, and hard to believe in again for another." A tear slipped down Hakoda's cheek as Bato wipped it away. "But they did not let that stop them from rekindling a burning love for eachother they had though snuffed out. Now they stand here today, a true testament to true love itself." Kanna smiled as she looked between them. "Now, for the vows." Kanna said turning her full attention to her son. "Do you, Cheif Hakoda, Amaroq Ikinngut, of the Southern Water Tribe, fearless warrior and leader, take Sir Bato, to be your beloved husband. Will you treat him not as your First Lieutenant. But as your partner in all you endevors?" 

"I do." Hakoda answered voice strong and clear.

"And do you, Sir Bato Nuna Uumajuq, strong and compassionate fighter, take Cheif Hakoda to be your caring husband. Will you treat him not as your leader, but as your equal, with love and admiration?" 

"I do." Bato spoke kindly as he smiled at Hakoda. 

"You better." Kanna said light heartedly under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed as Kanna signaled for Hakoda and Bato to take hands. "Then, it is my honor, to pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Bato laughed as he placed his hand on Hakoda's cheek. Hakoda looked up at him as he put his hand to Bato's before the both kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped as the did. As they broke apart they turned to their family with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Well, I dont know about all of you but I'm starving, let's go get breakfast." Hakoda called out as they all began to walk back to the igloo, walking arm and arm with his new husband. As Zuko watches them he can't help the growing excitment he feels as he realize this could be him and Sokka in a few months time. He looked over to Sokka who shot him a blinding smile. Zuko had to blink back tears as he couldn't get the thought out of his head. 

They spent the remained of the morning eating and enjoying eachother's company, but before long the sounds of the near by fair whirled to life and they all began their walk to the fair grounds. They spent the reminder of the day and night enjoying the fun. Occasional Zuko and Sokka would catch sight of one of their friends as they whizzed by on a ride, or stopped to eat with them at a food stand, or teamed up with them to dominate the carnival games. Zuko was currently walking around with a stuffed dragon the Sokka had won for him as they made their way to the dance floor in the middle of the fair. Usually it was a spot of dance battles and over the top music, now though with most people heading back to sleep the dance floor was playing slow dances as a few couples swayed here and there. Zuko and Sokka had made kind of a tradition of ending the first night of the fair here. Zuko put all of their little prizes and knickknacks in the satchel (purse) Sokka carried around before joining him on the dance floor. They swayed and spun eachother as they laughed and danced.

"Babe wait here, I wanna make a request." Sokka ran off to the person who told the band what song to play next. He saw Sokka hand him a copper peice and with a nod the guy turned to the band and began speaking to them. Sokka ran back over to pull his boyfriend back into the middle of the dance floor.

"Did you request what I think you did?" Zuko asked with a smile. 

"Yep" Sokka said, popping the P at end, as he took Zuko's hands in his.

"You're going to make me sing it to you aren't you?" Zuko asked with mock annoyance as the music kicked up and a soft tune began playing. 

"Oh you know me so well." Sokka replied cheekily as he swayed back and forth. He rest his head on Zuko's shoulder. He huffed a laugh as he leaned his head on his boyfriend's 

"There's, a,  
Man on the hill,  
And his pockets are filled,  
Up, with roses,

Though I don't see him often,  
And I don't think he knows,  
The problems that this poses

For if I, had, to live, without him,  
I'd want, nothing more, to do, with this mountain 

Mr. Rose, I dont suppose,  
You'd want, to spend your afternoons,  
With me"

Zuko sang quietly so only Sokka could hear him. As the song ended Zuko spun him around before pulling him into a hug with Sokka's back facing him. Sokka looked back as Zuko held his forehead aginst Sokka's.

"I fell in love with you to that song." Sokka muttered to Zuko.

"I know, you tell me that everytime I sing it to you." Zuko muttered back. They kissed as the last of the instrumental faded out. The took that time to head back home. They were both exhausted, and now that Sokka knew they would have to spend a few days apart he was going to make sure him and Zuko spent as much time together as they could.

The week passed by fast and next thing he knew Zuko was hugging Sokka as Appa and Aang were waiting for him to jump on. They had agreed to fly him back then come back in a few days time and bring Zuko home. 

"I'll see you in a few days ok." Zuko whispers into Sokka's ear. It took most of his will power to not add, "with a suprise for you" at the end of that statement.

"I know." Sokka said pulling away as he cupped his cheek, Zuko took his hand in his own as he slid it down to his mouth, giving him a gentle kiss. Sokka breath out a laugh as he leaned in to give him just one more good by kiss. 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." Zuko called out waving as Appa took off with a Yip Yip. Zuko really hated leaving Sokka, thankfully since they officially announced their relationship they had a free pass to travel with each other. But there were still times they had to be appart. Zuko tried not to let it get the best of him as he remembered what he was staying behind for. Later Suki and Ty Lee found him sitting outside staring at the sky. 

"So when are you guys going to get the stone?" Suki asked as she sat down next to him.

"Katara told you huh?" Zuko sighed, 

"Course she did, I'm he brother's best friend, she tells me everything about him." She said giving his arm a slight shove. He laughed as he began looking out to the half frozen ocean. It was no longer the Winter Solstice but that dosen't mean there wouldn't be angry spirits that weren't hanging around their sacred spiritual sight. Zuko hoped it wasn't something they would have to worry about.

"Im so happy for you guys." Ty Lee said in all her bubbly glory. "You must be so excited." Zuko snickered as he turned to her.

"Ty Lee you've know that I've wanted to propose for the last year." Zuko said with a laugh as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well let us know if you guys need any back up. You know in the deep dark down below." Suki joked with him as she began wiggling her fingers at him, Zuko snorted, 

"I appreciate it really, but I know it's gonna be hard enough for Katara to bring two people down there let alone four." Zuko gave them a smile as Suki stood up.

"Yeah you're probably right, just wanted to double check." Suki placed a hand on his shoulder before turning around. "Really though, I'm excited for you two, you really deserve eachother." Suki gave him a kind smile as she began walking back to the igloo, hand in hand with Ty Lee. Even though they had been broken up for a while Sokka still ment alot to her and Zuko knows it. She had been the first he ask permission to marry Sokka to, getting her approval was nearly as important to him as Katara's.

Speaking of which Katara bounded out of the igloo as they made their way in, she shot him an excited smile as she walked over. 

"Ready?" She asked as she keep walking. Zuko shot up and began lightly jogging to catch up with her.

"Wait we're going now? I though you said we were going once the sun set?" Zuko looked over at the last of it's rays. They had agreed to go at night, it wasn't a full moon but just barley after, so Katara would have a little more help if anything went wrong.

"The sun is setting." She turned raising an eyebrow. "By the time we get there it should have already set. On top of that last I checked I've been a master water bender since I was 14." She said giving him a smug smile as they made they way to the outside of the tribe. It had been especially cold the last few days, leaving about a 10 minuet walk across the ice to the open ocean. 

She had been right, by the time the moon began shining the first of it's rays Zuko could hear the familiar sound of waves crashing on ice. 

"Ok, you ready?" Zuko nodded as she began the gentle swaying movements. The ice around them began to groan and shake as it broke off from the rest. As it began their descent Zuko braced himself for the frozen ocean. When he didn't feel the bitter cold Zuko opened his eyes to see them still dry and safe in a bubble as they sank down. Zuko peered into the inky depths below as his stomach somersaulted. Katara wouldn't have brough him down here if she thought something could hurt him, people have been doing this for generations Zuko said to himself as he tried to ignore his rampant thoughts of what could be waiting deep below. 

After what felt like hours but was probably just a few minutes their icy slab slammed into the ocean floor. 

"Ok, so now we just need to walk for half an hour North, follow me." Katara said as she began trecking into the black ocean.

"Not really sure where else I'd go." Zuko laughed nervously as he followed Katara. They walked for about ten minutes before Katara forced out a laugh.

"You can talk to me ya know, you don't have to look so stressed out." Katara said giving him an easy smile as Zuko looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, sorry I just didn't want to break you concentration." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've done this plenty of times, you've heard the stories. I've fought battles, sea monsters and controlled whole submarines doing this, chatting with you isn't going to break my concentration." She laughed as Zuko though of something to ask.

"So when we get there what do I do? Do I just pick out the first stone I like?"

"Well, yes and no. Once you find the perfect stone you'll get this feeling where you'll just know it's the one. It will call out to you kinda, show you it's the perfect stone to give to Sokka.

"But... what if that dosen't happen." Zuko knew it would of course. Sokka would say yes, there's no way he wouldn't say yes. Sokka loved him, they had spent the past four years building a life together, there was no one else that Zuko felt so much love for becides Sokka. He had to say yes. But what if Sokka said no.

"Hey." Katara said sincerely almost like she could hear his self deprecating thoughts. "Dont start that now, my brother loves you Zuko. Im sure there is no one else he'd want to be with." Zuko knew that. But.

"How do you know?" Katara look him dead in the eyes for a few seconds before giving him a soft smile. 

"You know in our culture, it's believed a very lucky few will have three loves in their life time. I think Sokka is one of them" 

"What does that have to do with it?" Zuko asked curious as to how that relates to his fears. 

"Well they say the first person is your first experence with love. It usually happens when your young. It's intense and fun, burning bright but fading fast. Puppy love is probably the best way to describe it. It's like what he had with Yue." Zuko had heard Sokka talk about Yue many times before. They had met briefly but Zuko didn't like to think about it very much. He knows that to this day Sokka's biggest regret was not being able to keep her safe. 

"The second person is ment to teach you about yourself and how you want to be treated in a relationship. They are usually your frist "real" relationship, with them you learn all about who you want to be in a relationship and set up the stepping stones to help yourself grow. This is usually know as the hardest relationship since for one reason or another things never seem to work out. This is definitely Suki and Sokka." Zuko had to agree. They had been so in love when Zuko first joined the group he doubted they'd ever break up. But Suki had been lieing to herself and Sokka had wanted her to be happy. It was a hard decision but things just didn't work out.

"And finally the third." Katara said shooting Zuko a smile. "Is ment to be the love you never expected, the love that sneeks up on you and takes you by surprise. One you never in a million years imagined but once it happens everything finally feels right. This is the love you were always ment to have, the one that lasts through all the tests of time. That's you Zuko." He felt his step faulter with the realizations. Him and Sokka had started out as enemies, absolutely hating eachother. Overtime this grew into a strong friendship but it keep going right under their noses untill they both realized exactly what they wanted. Eachother.

"That's why I know everything's going to work out between you guys, if I was in anyway concerned you weren't ment for eachother in every way, I wouldn't be down here with you right now." Katara gave a smile as she continued on. 

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said trying his best to keep his tone flat, but failing. He's sure Katara would have hugged him if she wasn't busy keeping a whole ocean from falling on their heads. 

After a few more minutes of walking in quiet silence Katara eventually smiled.

"We're here." She announced as they came upon a large formation in the sand. Zuko looked out in wonder as hundreds of sparkling blue stones lay in a spiraling pattern. How was he ment to pick one. He looked over to Katara with wide eyes.

"Dont worry take all the time you need, I've got this under control. Just listen to you heart and let it guide you." She said as she continued her fluid motions. Zuko didn't know what to do, he closed his eyes and tried to listen to his heart, but he didn't hear or feel anything. He decides to just begin walking around the spiraling tendrils of rocks, hoping to find one that called out to him. There were just so many, and none of them seemed right. Either too big or too small, cracked or chipped, or just not right. After probably his second pass around the whole designe he was about to ask Katara if he was doing something wrong. When he looked up he noticed Katara's face twisted in concentration, her fluid motions had become faster and more desperate, sweat beaded her forehead.

"Woah Katara you alright?" Zuko asked taking a step twords her.

"Something's wrong, the tides feel like they're fighting with me, trying to push through, I'm trying my best but I don't think I can hold it much longer." Just as she finished that statement and before the panic had time to settle in his gut a violent surge if water blasted through their bubble spraying Zuko with freezing water. Katara's eyes snapped open as the bubble popped and they were both submerged under the ocean, Zuko had just enough time to suck in air before him and Katara were violently ripped away from eachother as the tides began pulling Zuko deeper out to sea. He expected to feel cold but Zuko was suprised to fell the same as he did in the bubble. His lungs were screaming at him for air and he suddenly flashed back to his break in at the North Pole. He was deep below the water, no where near the surface there was no way he'd be able to get air. Just as he began to pass out and his lungs couldn't take it anymore Zuko involuntarily sucked in, he expect to immediately feel the cold water fill his chest but insted he gulped in frest air. He snapped his eyes open and saw he was still below sea level yet was able to breath freely.

"What the fuck." He muttered to himself as the invisible pull of the tides finally seemed to release him, untill he tried to swim away that is. He stayed in place like the tides were holding him still. He looked around, his feet weren't near the bottom and he could see a little bit of light, meaning me must be atleast some what close to the surface. He began glancing around for any sigh of... well anything. His gaze landed on two pin prick of neon blue, they were growing in size like something was coming towards him. He panicked and tried again to swim away but accomplished nothing as the being grew larger and larger. 

A creature, with the head of a fish and the body of a person was floating right before his eyes, if it wasn't for the fact he was close to the surface Zuko probably wouldn't have been able to see it's pitch black body. The only thing that wasnt black about it was the bright white diamond pattern that sat in the center of it's head. It stared at him and he stared back, his mind immediately snapping back to his friend who he was now separated from.

"Where's Katara! What did you do to her!" He thrashed again but still didn't move. "Oh Tui and La help me." He muttered to himself as he kept struggling. The creature looked like it smiled at that statement, if those are what you'd call lips. He was about to shout again when he was suprised to hear kind voice call out.

"Oh La, dont scare him, I just wanted to talk to him not freak him out." Zuko closed his eyes as a bright light appeared before him, he blinked rapidly as it dissipated into the form of a young women. He knew this girl, her flowing dress, snow white hair and piercing, yet kind, blue eyes. It could only be one person.

"Yue?" Zuko watched as the girl giggled before smiling at him. 

"Hello again Zuko." He was completely and totally speechless. Here was Yue, the lost princess of the Northern Water Tribe, moon spirit, and his soon to be fiance's ex. He had hundreds of questions swarming his mind but there was only one thing that came out. 

"Sokka misses you." Zuko looked at her with apologetic eyes. "He misses you so much, I'm so sorry Yue, I'm so sorry for what my people did to you, I'm so." He was cut off as he felt a hand on his face, he looked up to to see her giving him a kind smile before she pulled him into a hug. 

"I know, I promised Sokka I would always watch over him, and I don't blame you for what happened to me, the actions of a crazy old man have nothing to do with you Zuko." Zuko had to suppress the warmth pricking the back of his eyes. "But like I said, I promised Sokka I'd watch over him and that's what im doing right now." She gave him another smile as she pulled away. 

"I knew I would meet you here sooner or later, there are some things I need to ask you." Zuko felt fear grip his chest, what kind of questions would this all powerful, and definitely in love with his boyfriend spirit, want to ask him. Yue had entertainment glinting in her eyes as she stared into his.

"I've seen that you and Sokka have grown close." She began with a smile. "Why is that?" Zuko looked between the two spirits before he began.

"W-well, 2 years after the war ended, Sokka moved to the fire nation to work as the Southern Ambassador, over time we grew closer and..." Yue laughed 

"That's not what I mean Zuko, why did you fall for Sokka." Zuko was taken aback by this question, he'd never really thought about it. 

"I... I dont know honestly, Sokka came there to help me out really, we had always been close and he saw I was struggling. We just spent so much time together that... I don't know... I would wake up every morning excited to go find him and... one thing led to another and well..... wait why do you want to know." Zuko ignored the blush he knew was spreading across his face, he had to remember what a weird situation this was. Yue simply smiled at him.

"When did you realize you loved him?" 

"Isn't that a little bit personal?" Zuko asked his voice was definitely not a solid 2 octaves higher. The fish person, La he guessed, growled as Yue held up her hand to silence him. Zuko got the feeling he better answer the question.

"It was a few months after he moved in, I had a nightmare and he woke me up from it. Before he did, his voice cut through in my dream and brought me back from it, I saw.... a bunch of different clips of him. After I woke up he held me while I cried and told him everything. From then on I just kinda.... knew." Zuko looked at her expectantly.

"Will you treat him right?" Yue looked deep into his eyes. "Do you promise to do that?" 

"Of course." Zuko breath out. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, I love Sokka, completely and wholeheartedly, he's my everything, the only thing that keeps me whole, I'd be a completely different person without him. He competes me, I dont want to ever be with anyone but him. That's what I'm here for. I promise you Yue, I will spend everyday for the rest of my life caring and loving him. You wont have to look out for him alone anymore because I'll be right there with you. I promise you that on my life." He wasn't sure when the tears began falling, or why but Zuko felt them as they did. He didn't know why he had to drive it home to her so hard just how much he cared for him, but Zuko did anyway. Yue smiled at him. 

"I know, I just needed to be 100% sure you were true in your intentions." Yue took Zukos hand. "I know you asked everyone Sokka cared about for their blessing to marry him, which is why I'm giving you mine awell." Zuko couldn't help it as he reach foward and hugged her. 

"Thank you" he said into her shoulder. 

"No thank you Zuko, now I know Sokka will always be safe. Thank you for putting my mind at ease." Zuko couldn't help but laugh. 

"This was just to test me huh?" Zuko asked Yue nodded as she faced him. "Man Suki never had to do something like this right, she should have warned me." Zuko finished trying to make a joke. 

"No, like Katara said, you're the love Sokka was ment to have, it's good to see some of his jokie nature is rubbing off on you." She said with a smile. At the mention of Katara his face fell. 

"Is she?"

"Dont worry she's fine, she's at the shore looking for you right now, La will bring you back but first." She took Zuko's hand and had him hold it out as she blew into her own. When she lowered them she was holding a beautiful sparkling blue stone with white flecks dotted throughout it's entirety. Zuko had spent nearly an hour down at the ocean bed looking at betrothal stones and none of them looked as perfect as this one. She placed it in his hands before curling his fingers around it.

"Call it an engagement gift." Yue said with a soft smile. 

"Yue I don't know how to repay you." Zuko looked up in bewilderment. 

"Just tell everyone I said hi, and tell Katara sorry for stealing you." Yue answered with a giggle. Before he could answer Zuko was whizzed away as Yue slowly disappeared, waving. He zoomed through the ocean till he was quite literally thrown onto the ice, still dry and warm. He looked out into the ocean just in time to see La disappeared back to the murky depths.

"Thank you." He said under his breath as he ran his thumb over the stone. He was nearly thrown sideways with the impact of someone tackling him.

"What happened? Where were you? Are you ok? Why were you gone so long? What the hell happened!?" Katara was rambling off a million questions a minute. She stopped when she saw him hold up the perfect stone. "Zuko where did you get that?"

"An... an old friend of ours wanted to make sure I found the perfect stone." Zuko said as he looked up to the nearly full moon. He can almost feel Yue smiling down at him. Katara seemed to catch on as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yue wanted me to say she's sorry for scaring you." Zuko answered as he slipped the stone in his pocket. "Come on, I'm sure your dads are waiting for us. Zuko smiled as he began walking back toward the tribe, taking one more second to smile at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm new to this I have no clue how to post video links so please, please, please go visit spencetok on tik tok to hear the absolutely beautiful song I used as Sokka and Zuko's slow dance song, since it will come back later. It's called Mr. Rose and is absolutely breath taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so they boy's be planing something. Hope they figure everything out :)
> 
> Also just a little heads up from now on each chapter is going to start with a little flash back, I will try to differentiate the flash back and the continuation of the story as best I can but again im new at this, (please help me XDXD)
> 
> (Update to the now deleted update, I fixed the chapter so it's now actually complete and doesn't just randomly end. Chapter two should be up soon.)


End file.
